Many storage devices can be removably coupled to computers. Known as removable storage devices, the devices include hard drives, flash drives, etc. Such removable storage devices may be coupled and de-coupled from computers numerous times. As a result, the interfaces by which the storage devices couple to the computers may become damaged (e.g., due to friction).